The Ghost Hunt Continues
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Summary: Two years have passed since Amanojako was laid to rest while the gangreturn to their normal lives. They are now attending junior high except for Keiichirou, who's still in elementary. But three more ghosts are still on the loose, and this time th
1. Chapter 1

**The Ghost Hunt Continues…**

**By Mask Rider Roy**

**Summary:** Two years have passed since Amanojako was laid to rest while the gang

return to their normal lives. They are now attending junior high (except for

Keiichirou, who's still in elementary). But three more ghosts are still on the loose, and

this time they are targeting both Momoko and Hajime! Meanwhile, Hajime is slowly,

but unconsciously, fallen for Momoko but couldn't act on it for fear of straining their

friendship (and afraid of what the outcome would be). And what would Momoko's

reaction be if she found out or if Hajime confesses his feeling to her? Rated M for

some violence, (a little blood-stained if your wondering what kind of violence I'm

using), A little bit of action scenes (Hey, when there's violence, there's action) and

lemon in later chapters (yes, lemon, but no too explicit, but artistically and tastefully

done. But be patient, because I'm still in the process of working out on the story as we

speak.). So read and enjoy!

Hajime x Momoko

**Note:** If your wondering why I paired these two instead of pairing Hajime and

Satsuki, well, I was inspired by the Ranma ½, were Ranma Saotome was paired with

Kasumi Tendo, as well as Oh! My Goddess, where the cuteness and WAFFiness of

Keichi Morisato and Belldandy came, both in lemon and non-lemon fics. So I decided

to try a little experiment. As for why a lemon fic, well, I was inspired by the Oh! My

Goddess fics by Sean Gaffney (Proposal, Wedding, Honeymoon), and Groove

Adventure RAVE, by Rave Masta (How Elie Got Her Groove On). So I felt

challenged to write one, at the same time put a good story so as to show that a lemon

fic has a good plot. I'll be also borrowing several elements from both Hollywood

movies and comics (like Marvel Comics) in making this fic. Other than that, I find

Hajime and Momoko, well…cute. 

**Disclaimer**: Gakkou no Kaidan (Ghosts at School) are owned by Aniplex and Fuji

Television. I do not own them in any way how.

**Chapter 1: First Day of Classes**

It was the first day of classes in their new school, which is in junior high. The

school that Hajime Aoyama and Leo Kakinoki are attending was huge (well, not that

huge, but if you want a description, think about the school that Miyu and Kanata,

from Daa! Daa! Daa! Also note that the school uniform they're wearing are similar to

that of Hungry Heart) and the landscape was, well, not that huge, but a sight to

behold (think Tokyo U). Both were excited as they were entering a new phase of their

lives, having some ups and downs. Since graduating from their elementary school,

both were looking forward to their high school lives. Meeting new friends, more

stuffs to learn. However, the both felt something was missing. Satsuki Miyanoshita

couldn't be with them, as her father had her enrolled in a school near her old

elementary school so that when dismissal time comes, she'll fetch her brother

Keiichirou. As for Momoko Koigakubo, well she graduated from their elementary

school when the rest of her friends (except Keiichirrou) enter sixth grade. Needless to

say, both Hajime and Leo forgot to ask Momoko the name of the school she's

attending. Inside the school grounds, Hajime and Leo were browsing at the bulletin

board to see which section they were assigned. It took them five minutes to find their

names as there were a lot of student names and the year and their sections.

"Come on, Leo, Let's go to our assigned room!" said a very excited Hajime. Leo

smiles and shrugs as they sprint their way to their classroom. "Let's hope that there

are no ghosts in this school, although I'd like to see one." Leo said while running after

his friend. "Speak for yourself." Hajime replied. "Besides, Amanojako was laid to

rest, so are the other ghosts, and there are no old buildings inside this school, unlike

the old one!" he added. "But still, I kind of missed the old days." Leo rebutted. Both

of them arrived in their assigned classroom and minutes later their first subject have

begun.

When it was recess time, Leo stayed inside the classroom to chat with his new

Classmates while Hajime decided to explore the rest of the school. After "browsing"

the entire first floor, he decided to check on the second floor. There he found out that

the entire second floor was full of second year students. The third and fourth floor,

well, you know what it is. Hajime looked around the classrooms, browsing the

students along the way. Going back to the 2nd floor, he was, again, staring at the

students. He was a bit surprised when, the girls approached him asking if he was

lost or a part of their section, as well as if he was single. This is because Hajime

gained an extra bit of height, although he was a bit on the short size (meaning he was

two to three inches shorter than an average second year female student). Though this

didn't bother him, as he was content with the "physical changes" in his body. He

knew he was adjusting on his new-found "teenage life". He also got a bit handsome

along the way. As Hajime was about to leave, a familiar voice called his name. It was

Momoko. His eyes widen at the sight he was looking. Momoko has "evolved" into a

beautiful 14 year old teenager (Hajime and Leo are both 13). Hajime's face went

crimson red as he stared at his one-time elementary friend. "M-Momoko? Is that you?

What bring you here?" He asked. "Well, I study here, of course." Was Momoko's

reply. Momoko and Hajime exchange pleasantries, then Hajime told Momoko about

Satsuki not being with them and everything else. But recess time was over and both

parted ways, but promised to meet again at lunch. As Hajime left, Momoko's

classmates approached her and began "interogating" her. "Hey Momoko, is that your

boyfriend? He's a bit shorter than you but he looks cute!" (Think about Fulmetal

Alchemist, when comparing the heights of Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell) teased

Natsumi Nomura. "Yeah, you two seemed to make a good pair." Says Aya Asimiya

And Fuko Funaki. "Come on, guys! He's just a friend! And besides, we've been

friends since I was in sixth grade." Momoko explained, even though she was blushing

a bit. After 2 ½ hours of classes, it was lunch time. At the cafeteria, Momoko found

Hajime and Leo were seated in a table. She greeted them and asks if she can join

them. The boys agreed and Momoko sat beside them. Three of Momoko's classmates

saw Mokoko and asks her if they can join them. She agreed and the three girls joined

them as well. Momoko's friends steal glances at Hajime while eating, wondering if he

was "fit" to be Momoko's lover There they got to know each other, and became good

friends, though Natsumi, Aya and Fuki were puzzled as to why Momoko, Leo and

Hajime dubbed their group as Ghostbusters At School.

Four hours later it was dismissal time. As Hajime and Leo left their classroom,

they decided to pass by their lockers. As they approached their lockers, they were

confronted by at least two dozen students, who appeared to be second and third year

students. "Hey you! Who do you think you are? Having the guts to talk to her!" says

one of the students. "You don't own her so know your place!" says another. "Yeah,

and your to short to court her!" says another. Hajime looked at them for a moment

before explaining them about him and Momoko. At first they didn't believe him but

were convinced by Leo. As the two friends left the school building, Leo decided to

break the silence. "Whoa, I can't believe those guys were threatened by a first year

student. Imagine, you courting Momoko?" "Knock it off." Hajime muttered, who

was blushing again. Both exchange verbal jabs until it was time to for them to part

ways. Both arrived at their respected homes. Leo was again browsing on his books on

the paranormals. Hajime was met by Satsuki and Keiichirou as he was about to enter

his house. Hajime then told his neighbours about the events at school (high school

that is). Satsuki giggled when told about his encounter with the other boys who had

crushes at Momoko, and seeing Hajime blushed at that statement. Both neighbours

decided to enter their homes to prepare for tomorrow's class. After eating dinner,

Hajime went to his room, recalling the day's events. True, he finds Momoko

attractive, but shrugged it off. He knew that he and Momoko were just friends, and the

wasn't sure if falling in love with someone like Momoko was a good idea, since he

had no idea or experience on what's it like about falling in love. Age was another

reason, since she is a year older than him, as well as being in second year. Putting all

thoughts aside, he went to bed, preparing for school tomorrow and more days to

come.

Stay Tuned for Chapter 2

So what do you think? Please review. I won't mind the criticisms as long as it will

help improve my writing. But please, no flames and abusive comments. Again thanks

for taking your time reading my first Ghosts at School fanfic. This is also my first

time in making a fanfic. So please don't judge me too harshly.

Also, Many thanks to Rhapsodizing Riyoko and akai ladycuteluck for guiding me on

how to make a new category on the anime section of Thanks for your reply you

two! I will keep on reading and supporting your future fan fics. And please update

your fics soon!

For lemon lovers, be patient. I just got started. The lemon part will happen mid-way

along the story. Because this also a love story as well. There's no such thing as

lemon without romance…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: First off, thanks to akai ladycuteluck for spotting the errors in the first chapter of this fic. And this

time I'm being extra careful in checking them out before uploading them. As for details, yes, I failed to

elaborate what kind of school and uniform that Hajime and co. are wearing, so now I'm including those and

several references from various animes. As for having long notes, well, its because it was essential to the

story. A short chapter would be too boring. As you notice that other fics have long chapters so that readers

will be glued to the storyline without feeling rushed. Still please feel free to send in comments.

Second, As I said in the previous chapter, I will be putting up elements that I borrowed from movies (from

Hollywood), comics (either DC or Marvel), and Animes. These elements will start on this chapter and so

on. See if you can guess them. I'll provide the answers in the next chapter. And once again, lemon parts

will commence mid-way along the story (maybe halfway along future chapters). So be patient. I'll make

sure it will be artistically and tastefully done. 

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1. I don't like repeating myself typing those you know what…

**Chapter 2: First Week After Classes...**

A week after the first day of classes, Hajime and Leo were quick to adjust on their high school

life. They were given the go-signal to wear their school uniform, which was a light-green tuxedo and pants,

complete with white long sleeve polo and orange necktie (the girls were wearing light-green blazer and

skirt with white blouse) This rule was compulsory for first to fourth year students (_Clue_: If you watch the

anime about a soccer player, you'll get the idea of what these students look like when wearing their school

uniforms. Its theme is similar to that of the Captain Tsubasa series), not to mention that with this policy, it's

a "No uniform No entry rule". This violation will also result in an absence from attendance as well, so that

students will be disciplined. The students didn't find this rule a problem as they always follow school rules.

They didn't feel pressured during and after classes. And not only do they enjoy their school life, they also

enjoyed the school's scenery. Aside from the school being huge, it was also complete with all facilities,

ranging from the basketball court (_Clue_: basketball anime), to the gym for their P.E. classes, the library, the

cooking room for their Home Economics subject (_Clue_: a magical girl anime) up to the swimming pool

area (_Clue_: an anime bout a gangster turned teacher). Hajime and Leo even found a new hangout by

"discovering" the rooftop of the school (again, an anime bout a gangster turned teacher) The teachers of

their school were friendly and intelligent. They were especially caring for their students. Even though there

were four sections in their batch (each year level have three sections ranging from A-C. Hajime and Leo

were in Section 1-C), Hajime and Leo didn't have any close friends apart from Momoko and her three

classmates, but still they got along with their classmates. Because they were quick to adjust on their new

environment, plus with new friends, their section advisor and their enthusiasms, they didn't have difficulties

in their studies. Even Hajime didn't fall asleep during lectures. And surprisingly, they both did well in their

quizzes and oral recitations. Their classmates mostly favored Leo because of his resources in science and

his "paranormal" stories, while Hajime was their main target of good laughs because they've been teasing

him about Momoko, in which Hajime blushes uncontrollably even though he knew that Momoko was just a

friend. His section advisor, Ms. Chizuru Orencia, who turned out to be their Social Studies teacher in his

elementary school (she transferred to Seirin High, the name of the school in this fanfic (and not to be

confused with Seirin High School from ! Take a guess...  )), felt sympathy for Hajime because of her

students' romantic taunts, even though she wonders if Hajime and Momoko would really make a good

couple, since she met them during her teaching in her old elementary school. In the second year level, even

Momoko wasn't spared from gossips from her classmates (her section is 2-A). Her three friends have been

constantly teasing her on who would make a better suitor: Hajime or Leo. At first Momoko managed to

compose herself since she knew what her classmates were getting at, but her three friends' rebuttals and

quick wits, as well as making cooing sound effects, Momoko finally blushed at the behest of her friends'

their verbal tussles.

Two months have passed since the starting of classes. School life was relatively

normal. The "Ghosts At School" gang, (A term that Hajime and company called themselves. For the

Philippines fan fic readers, think of it as "barkada". BTW, I shortened that name from Ghostbusters At

School since it doesn't feel and sound right. ) Hajime, Leo and Momoko continue to hang out even though

they missed the company of Satsuki and Keichiirou, as well as Amanojako. Leo became a bit suspicious as

he noticed that Hajime was getting a bit closer to Momoko, although he finds it normal since Momoko was

now more beautiful in appearance. Even Leo himself felt attracted to his female friend. Many of their

schoolmates were noticing the G. A. S. hanging around each other. They wonder if either Hajime or Leo

were after Momoko's heart. The boys who have crushes at Momoko were constantly confronting

Hajime even though they were told that he and Momoko were just friends. And with Leo as witness,

Hajime was saved from further arguments from his "rivals" for Momoko's heart. His rivals left the rooftop.

They find themselves threatened by a mere first year student. Leo wasn't on their "hit list" since they've

deemed him to "nerdy" for Momoko. Leo was also surprised that, not only his female classmates, but also

his first year batch mates and even the female second year girls find themselves attracted to Hajime! This

surprised even Hajime himself. Leo then used it as a means of making fun at him. He ended up getting

trapped in a headlock from Hajime. As usual, Leo tells his classmates about his paranormal findings, and

everything else. His classmates deemed his findings too "fictional". Of course, his classmates have

never encountered ghosts, so they don't fully believe Leo's claims. As first-term exams approaches all

students were busy preparing themselves with all the notes they accumulated. Though some of the

upcoming exams have multiple choices and some are open notes, they did not want to take any chances.

Inside the library, Hajime and Leo were taking notes from an encyclopedia, they were approached by

Momoko. She greeted them and asks them how they were doing. They exchanged pleasantries until

Momoko decides to head back to her classroom, bidding them good luck on their upcoming exams.

After their first-term exams, the school had arranged for a fieldtrip going to one of Japan's most

famous nature parks. It was announced two weeks before the first-term exams that the date of the field trip

will be on the day after the exam, which is on Saturday. This raised the morale of the students, making

them even more determined to pass the exam. Many were excited and had bought tickets and paid for the

field trip transportation (for the Pinoy readers, think of it as, if your school is based in Manila, the nature

park that your going to visit is Pagsanjan Falls or Villa Escudero. Besides, I really haven't been visiting

some of our Philippines' other nature parks, so Gomenasai.). As the day of the field trip came, the students

were on board the bus, Hajime was already aboard, looking at the window still waiting for Leo. Again he

reminiscences his old days when the G. A. S. gang were still complete and had fun in their past field trips.

They had so much fun back then, and wished that despite being just the three of them, he hoped that they

would enjoy more. He was glad that Leo was bringing with him his video camera so that after recording

their "greatest moment", he will show it to Satsuki and Keiichirou when Leo finishes the editing. His trail

of thoughts were interrupted when a voice called him. "Hi, Hajime." A voice boomed. Turning towards the

source, it was Momoko, dressed in a casual T-shirt and jeans. Hajime finds himself drawn to Momoko's

beauty and charms, but his presence of mind quickly brought him back to reality, as well as suppressing a

blush on his face. "Oh hi," says Hajime. "You…look great," he stammers a bit. "Why thank you." She

smiles, then asks, "Is this seat taken?" she indicated the seat beside Hajime. "None at the moment, since I'm

still waiting for Leo". Was Hajime's response. Hajime then motions Momoko to seat beside him, and she

accepts. The two friends started chatting, not aware that other students, ranging from first to third year

students, were observing them, wondering if there was a score happening between them or not. Even some

of the jocks (the ones who have crushes on Momoko), were gritting their teeth as they silently cursed

Hajime for making a "pass" at the object of their desire. At this point, Leo arrived, panting as he told them

he was making adjustments on his video cam and dashing towards school fearing he would be left behind.

Just as Momoko was about to stand up, the Jocks were preparing themselves to seat next to were Momoko

was going to sit. But Leo told Momoko stay in her seat as he chose a seat in front of his two friends. And

so Momoko stayed on her seat beside Hajime, disappointing her secret male admirers. Momoko's closest

classmates also joined the G. A. S. group as well, seating near them. They also brought their video cams as

well. As the bus started running its engine, the students became very, very excited as their field trip was

about to start. The bus then began its journey to their destination. The G. A. S. gang, as well as Momoko's

friends, were also excited. Hajime decided to stay silent for a while, though he was also excited. Still he felt

somewhat anxious over something even he don't know why. But his thoughts were interrupted by Leo, who

told him to join them in their group picture. Momoko had brought a camera with them. And so, Hajime,

Leo, Momoko, Natsumi, Aya, and Fuko had their pictures taken. The other boys were envious as Hajime

was beside Momoko when their picture was taken. Hajime himself wasn't aware of this. The 6 friends went

back to their seats as the bus they are riding was less than halfway towards their destination.

During the trip, the students were chatting to themselves, while keeping an observing eye on the

G. A. S. gang, especially Hajime and Momoko, whom the two were chatting like they're close friends.

Indeed, The G. A. S. gang have became closer than before after meeting again at their high school ground

after two years of separation since Amanojako was laid to rest. They felt like they're inseparable friends. As

they passed a mountain, the students took pictures of what they can see: waterfalls, other mountains,

the ravines, even birds (A/N: I had real pictures of those I mentioned when, two years ago, my mom and I

went to New Zealand. It's not a joke. I really went there and took those pictures. And I'm basing all those I

mentioned in this chapter. If you don't believe me, that's ok. : ). I won't force you.). Even Leo, Hajime and

Momoko were mesmerized by the sight they just saw, and Leo was already recording it. They finally

arrived at their destination. It was a beauty to behold, with all the trees and wildlife around them. As they

stroll along the park, they come across the park's memorable landmarks, such as the waterfalls, the river,

the birds, monkeys and the like, at the same time their teachers were making lectures. As lunchtime arrived,

everyone choose a table to pack their lunch. The G. A. S. gang and Momoko's three friends chose a table

for themselves. They then ate their lunch as they chatted away. After lunch, they were allowed to have fun.

They did all the sorts, such as riding in canoes, swimming on the lake, bathing in the waterfalls and taking

pictures, and playing a little wrestling. Even Momoko joined in the fun. Momoko trapped Hajime in a

headlock, and he tried to get free, they slipped on the ground since the ground was slippery. Hajime shifted

his body so that he landed first while Momoko was on top of him, so that she won't get hurt. As they regain

their composure, Leo and the rest began making howling sounds, teasing them romantically. Both Hajime

and Momoko blushed at the same time but ignored the taunts. As the sun was setting in, it was time for the

field trip to come to an end. The students packed their things and went to their buses. It was already 7 pm

as the bus was cruising along the road. Some of the students, including Leo, were still awake, fiddling their

video cams. As Leo looked at his "gang-mates", he noticed that both Hajime and Momoko were sound

asleep, with Hajime leaning against his seat while Momoko's head was leaning against his shoulder, asleep

as well. Leo stared at them, wondering if they do make a good pair or not. Some of the students also

noticed this as well, as if they were on-lookers and Paparazzis. Even Momoko's three closest classmates

took a shot of them with their video cams, as they had a "wicked" idea of poking fun at them. The students

arrived home without any major incident, except that the "Momoko admirers" were staring daggers at

Hajime before leaving school. Hajime was wondering why while Leo 's reply was "I don't know", even

though Leo knows the answer. Even Momoko was puzzled by these revelations. Leo went on ahead,

leaving Hajime and Momoko behind. Hajime ask Momoko if he can escort her home and she obliges. As

the two friends walked by the street, a shadowy figure was seen behind the bushes, keeping an eye on

Momoko. Looking at her figure, as well as her beauty, an evil grin can be seen through the silhouette.

"You'll make a fine meal, my pretty lady…"

The following day, (Sunday), Hajime was having lunch when the phone was

ringing. Hajime answered the phone. It was Momoko. "Hajime turn on your TV, quick!",

was her reply, Hajime did so, and his eyes went wide opened at what he just saw. The

news shows a skeletal body of what appears to be a female high school student. What's

even more disturbing is that there are no signs of resistance, no blood stains, and still clad

in her school uniform. It was said that police discovered the body when the police noticed

several cats were roaming around what appears to be an abandoned house. The footage later showed more

disturbing scenes as the police discovered more skeletal bodies of female high school students, still dressed

in their uniforms, and no sign of struggles were found. The police admitted that they were facing a blank

wall. Hajime asked if Leo knows about it. Momoko replied with a yes because she said that it was Leo who

told her about the news. Hajime then told Momoko to meet Leo and instructed them to come to his house

while he will call Satsuki and Keiichirou and tell them to come at his home so they can discuss about what

they saw at the news flash. "I have a bad feeling about this." Hajime muttered (_Clue_: this paricular scene is

from a sleeper hit movie based from an unpublished novel by Stephen King. Its theme music was sung by

Irish singer Enya).

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 3: A New Hunk on the Block**

So what do you think? Again, please review. I won't mind the criticisms as long as it will help improve my

writing. But please, no flames and abusive comments. Again thanks for taking your time reading my first

Ghosts at School fanfic. This is also my first time in making a fanfic. So please don't judge me too harshly.

Also, many thanks to Rhapsodizing Riyoko and akai ladycuteluck for guiding me on how to make a new

category on the anime section of Thanks for your reply you two! I will keep on reading and

supporting your future fan fics. And please update your fics soon! Also note, from Chapter 3 onwards, the

story gets a bit darker, as there will be blood, violence, and a bit of a rape attempt. So please be advised that

this will have an M rating.

For lemon lovers, be patient. I just got started. The lemon part will happen mid-way along the story.

Because this also a love story as well. There's no such thing as lemon without romance… 

Also, when sending in your reviews, try guessing the clues that I gave. Think of it as a little fun game. Or as a side trip, or…never mind. Good luck in guessing the clues! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Gakkou no Kaidan**

I'm baa-aacckk! But a first, a few words from your fellow fanfic writer…

**Note**: First off, I said that I would tell you the answers to last chapter's clues, but I decided not to tell you

just yet so that if more fanfic readers (and ANIMAX viewers) happen to pass by this fic, they'll get a

chance to guess them. Maybe I'll post the answers in a week's time ('coz I'm still in the process of working

on the story. Probably this fic will end by chapter 15 or so on, then again you'll never know. Like I said,

I'm still working on the story, guys! 'Coz more chapters will be added. And if you read the summary on

Chapter 1, it says "three ghosts are after Hajime and Momoko". The 1st ghost is somewhere in this chapter,

meaning the other two ghosts are still in progress and their appearance will be seen in later chapters. Be

patient and soon you'll be meeting them in a not so good fashion. Just sit back and relax. ) Once more,

thanks to akai ladycuteluck for spotting the errors in the first chapter of this fic. And this time I'm being

extra careful in checking them out before uploading them. Upcoming chapters will still remain long. As

you notice that other fics have long chapters so that readers will be glued to the storyline without feeling

rushed. Still please feel free to send in comments.

Second, as I said in the previous chapter, I will be putting up elements that I borrowed from movies

(Hollywood), comics (either DC or Marvel), and Animes. These elements will seen from Chapter 1 and so

on. See if you can guess them. I'll provide the answers in the final chapter of this fic.

Third, the title of Chapter 3, The New Hunk on the Block will be moved to Chapter 4, because at the end of

Chapter 2, I stated that Hajime told Momoko to call Leo while he will call Satsuki and Keiichirou to have

an emergency meeting at his house when they saw the news flash on TV. Thus, I'm putting more

importance on this chapter. So gomenasai to all readers. Instead, the title for this chapter will be renamed

"Emergency Meeting".

And last but not the least, once again, lemon parts will commence mid-way along the story (maybe halfway

along future chapters). So be patient. I'll make sure it will be artistically and tastefully done. If you want a

sample of a simple but good lemon fic, see Oh! My Goddess fics by Sean Gaffney (Proposal, Wedding,

Honeymoon) and Groove Adventure RAVE by Rave Masta (Steam, How Elie Got Her Groove On, Tease

Me). Despite their fics being lemon, they were done in good taste, as well as having a very good pivotal

plots. 

P. S.: Just because I'm putting a lemon on this fic doesn't mean I'm a pervert! That's why I rated this an M, not only because of the lemons but also the elements that I'm infusing in making this fic (like violence, blood, and maybe a little swearing. And don't forget the romance part. That's one of the reasons why I decided to write this fic.). Hey, I'm a responsible writer, and I intend to make quality fics without degrading them. Thanks! Opening Song: Grow Up by Hysteric Blue 

Kimi no koto watashi no koto dareka no koto shiranai koto

Oshiete yo mada shiranai hanashi buruburu kuru you na

Itsu kara ka sutekirenai negai

Kanaeru tame ni ima kokoro hiraite

Sabishii kuse ni

"Kamatte hoshii" iezu ni nankai hanikan da?

Sukoshi no uso wa dou se nara motto umaku tsukaeru no ni...

Ima no jibun ga kawaisou datte dare ga doushite itsu kimeta?

Jinsei itsu no shunkan mo honki de jitsu wa sei ippai

Majimaji to ikiteitara kabe bakari ga mietekita

Ki ga tsukeba rabirinsu sonna jinsei wa yada yo!

Oshiete yo mada shiranai merodii dokidokisuru you na

Kamishimeta kotoba tokihanateba

Tokeatte kamisama sukoshi hohoemu!

Mizou no seikatsu da shi ohada no guai sae mo

Kanbashikunai keredo

Tabun nanika ikko aru hazu de

Sore ga kitto mitsukaru yo

Sonna ki ga waitekitara!

Akiramenai koto ga kakko waruku wa kanjinai sore ijou

Moshi sore ga "Mada shiranai watashi" naraba

Mou ashita wa sukoshi miryouku teki ni naru beki de aru

Chapter 3: Emergency Meeting 

An hour after Hajime and Momoko talked over the phone regarding the news they saw, Hajime,

Momoko, Leo, and Satsuki were discussing the issue in his room (Keiichirou was on a mall trip with his

dad, hence he wasn't in this meeting), displaying a disturbing look on their faces. Momoko explained to the

gang how she heard of the news (She was browsing some channels on her TV when she happened to see

"News Flash on TBS"). Leo on the other hand, browsed on his "cabinet" to see if there was any connection

regarding what they saw on TV before coming to Hajime's house in case it might have a clue, brought

some of his old newspapers that have published reports of missing persons. As they browsed on every

articles on each pages, they found out that the missing persons cases have taken place not only in their

community but also in other prefectures. And it also involves mostly high school girls. And its been

happening for over a year. After browsing all of Leo's old newspapers, including today's edition, and the

one they saw on the news flash, they concluded that over 80 high school girls went missing. Satsuki

became concerned that either she and Momoko, as well as her female schoolmates, would be potential

victims to this mysterious attacker. Hajime then came up with a question. "Why was the attacker targeting

only high school girls? And why the attacker "slurped" them instead of mutilating them?" Leo then came

up with a reply with a pose of Egon Spengler (_clue_: A 1980's movie, later adapted for a TV animated

series. Its theme is similar to that of Gakkou no Kaidan, except that it uses technological weapons to handle

ghosts), saying it's a work of a Sleepwalker. His three friends looked at him confusingly and curiously. "A

what!" His friends' replies were almost loud. "A Sleepwalker. It's a ghost that takes form of a person and

drains a victim of its life energies, and when the Sleepwalker absorbs a person's life energy, its life and

vitality will be doubled to the max! Think of it as, if Mario eats a mushroom, he gets stronger, If he eats a

magic flower, he gets fire power, you know." "Jeez, Leo, were talking about missing girls here, not video

games! And besides, How did you know it was a ghost who did this? All the ghosts we defeated were laid

to rest, as well as wandering spirits were sent to the afterlife. Even Amanojako was laid to rest as well."

Was Hajime's rebuttal. Leo brought out a book that looks like a suspense novel. "Well it happened in this

story. Who knows, it could happen in real life…" Leo was cut off by Hajime's headlock, only to be stopped

by Satsuki. "Come on, guys, lets get serious, okay? We don't know when this attacker would strike next.

And were not sure if this was a work a ghost. Remember, when Amanojako was laid to rest, my mom's

diaries went blank. Here, look at this, it still a blank." Says Satsuki as she brought out her "Ghost Diary",

and its pages were indeed blank, just like two years ago. Momoko stood up, looking at the articles of the

newspaper. Then recalling what she saw on the news flash, as well as recalling today's discussion. She then

came up with a reply. "We don't know for sure if this was a work of a ghost. We have no proof. And if it is

a ghost who is responsible for all this, why does it have to drain the life essence of its victims? Ghosts only

possess people, not absorbs them." Looking the Hajime's wall clock, she realized that it was 5:45 pm. They

have been discussing for almost five hours straight. And looking at the window, the sky was half-blue and

half-red, indicating that sunset was about to commence. The gang decided to meet again next week to

further discuss their topic. Momoko also suggested that they watch tonight's news for the full report of the

police's investigation on the missing girls and the discovery of their bodies. The gang also shuddered

mentally as they realized that all their female schoolmates would be either panic or get paranoid since they

will also be watching the news as well. Leo and Momoko left Hajime's house after this, with Leo escorting

Momoko home. Hajime and Satsuki were the only ones left in his room, still discussing today's topic. "I

wonder, Hajime, if Amanojako knows about this." Satsuki said, breaking the silence. "Unlikely, since all

the ghosts were laid to rest, as well as the seal in the old school building was restored." Hajime replied,

then added, "The best we can do for now is to be careful. And Suki, ask your dad or your schoolmates to

escort you and Keiichirou home since you and Keiichirou travel alone." Satsuki nodded and went home. As

the 8'o clock news was aired, the G. A. S. gang, as well as everyone else, watched the news about the

discovery of the female high school students' bodies inside abandoned houses. According to reports, the

autopsies used by the police investigating the case concluded that the decomposing bodies bore no signs of

stab wounds or signs of struggle. There was also no signs of poisons inside they body. They concluded that

they suffocated inside the sealed rooms because there was no ventilation in the rooms. Then the newscaster

received a note from a news anchor who approached him. The newscaster then grimly read the note and

said that another set of bodies were discovered inside an abandoned house in Odaiba (_clue_: This is were

most of the _chosen children_ reside. There were two batches at least.), all decomposing and still clad in their

school uniforms. And then said the number of bodies they discovered were about 40 of them, all stock-

piled inside a sealed room. Viewers were in a state of shock as they finished watching the news, clutching

to their daughters and nieces, fearing that they may be the next victims.

To Be Continued…

Closing Song: Sexy Sexy by Cascade 

yuugure no kanata kara shinkirou

aitakute aitakute aenakute aenakute

anata YUUTOPIA

itsu no hi ka kono basho de deaeru no nara

I MISS YOU I MISS YOU

I NEED YOU I NEED YOU Sexy Sexy

nee? heya ni konai? NAISHO no HANASHI kikasete ageru

koyoi NORE nai nara TAKE AWAY shite mo dou shiyou mo nai ne

furachi na yoru ni kokoro mo nureta toki wa modosenai

COME BACK COME BACK COME BACK

jounetsu no kanata kara shinkirou

yurashite yurashite yurashite yurashite

kimochi koto PARADAISU

moe sakaru ano basho de deaeru nara

yurashite yurashite yurashite yurashite Sexy Sexy Dance

hoshi wa aozame hana wa midareru

YAMI no naka kara KIRAKIRA to utsushiteru no

karamitsuku yubisaki no shinkirou

jirashite jirashite jirashite jirashite

JIRIJIRI ikasete

itsu made mo kono atari de koi shiteru

I MISS YOU I MISS YOU I NEED YOU I NEED YOU

Sexy Sexy You

BABY BABY BABY BABY anata YUUTOPIA

jounetsu no kanata ni wa shinkirou

yurashite yurashite yurashite yurashite nando mo

yurashite yurashite yurashite yurashite KIRAKIRA to Sexy Sexy

Heh, kind of a one, long paragraph, huh? Anyway, please review. And keep your eyes wide open. The

"_clues_" are somewhere in this fic. Try guessing them. 

Stat tuned for Chapter 4, as a new character will in school, and possibly surveying his potential victim…


	4. Chapter 4

**Gakkou no Kaidan**

**Note:** Sorry for the screw-up in Chapter 3. I accidentally mixed the third and fourth chapter of this fic. Hey,

at least I can admit that I'm not perfect. So please bear with me.

Also, in the last chapter, I posted only few clues. Guess I ran out of ideas when I was concentrated in

building up the plot. So once again, I managed to put in a few _clues_ in this fic. See if you can find and

guess them.

And once again, I'm opening the doors for wide-eyed readers. See if you can find any errors in this fic, as

well as sending in your reviews. I would really your comments so that I can correct them and become a

better writer.

Opening Song: Grow Up by Hysteric Blue Kimi no koto watashi no koto dareka no koto shiranai koto Oshiete yo mada shiranai hanashi buruburu kuru you na Itsu kara ka sutekirenai negai Kanaeru tame ni ima kokoro hiraite Sabishii kuse ni "Kamatte hoshii" iezu ni nankai hanikan da? Sukoshi no uso wa dou se nara motto umaku tsukaeru no ni... Ima no jibun ga kawaisou datte dare ga doushite itsu kimeta? Jinsei itsu no shunkan mo honki de jitsu wa sei ippai Majimaji to ikiteitara kabe bakari ga mietekita Ki ga tsukeba rabirinsu sonna jinsei wa yada yo! Oshiete yo mada shiranai merodii dokidokisuru you na Kamishimeta kotoba tokihanateba Tokeatte kamisama sukoshi hohoemu! Mizou no seikatsu da shi ohada no guai sae mo Kanbashikunai keredo Tabun nanika ikko aru hazu de Sore ga kitto mitsukaru yo Sonna ki ga waitekitara! Akiramenai koto ga kakko waruku wa kanjinai sore ijou Moshi sore ga "Mada shiranai watashi" naraba Mou ashita wa sukoshi miryouku teki ni naru beki de aru Chapter 4: The New Hunk on the Block 

Monday morning, Hajime, Leo and Momoko were walking towards school. They then noticed that

the entrance gate to the school was jam-packed with parents and guardians. As they anticipated, The adults

would be in a flustered state the moment they watched last night's news. They were a bit startled when a

newsboy shouted, raising a newspaper. "Extra, extra! Real all about it! Police remain clueless on who the

killer is! Extra, extra! The mayor instills a curfew to all girls below 18! ". The G. A. S. gang were joined by

Aya, Natsumi and Fuko, and the six of them exchanged worried looks over what was happening around

them. Then they noticed that there were several plain-clothes policemen roaming around inside and outside

of the school grounds. The G. A. S. gang realized that the authorities were serious about this case. They

then entered school and went to their respective sections. As Hajime and Leo put down their bags, their

classmates approached in a mob style circle and asks several questions like "Did you heard about last

night's news?" "Did you know how girls were killed" "You said that ghosts exists, right? I think that's how

those girls were killed!" and all the sorts. But before Leo could reply to his classmates' queries, their math

came in and announced to take their seats as class was about to commence.

In Momoko's room, her classmates were chatting like crazy when discussing about the news of

the missing girls found dead in abandoned houses. Momoko, Aya, Fuko and Natsumi looked at each other

with worry that one of them could be the next victims. It was then that their Values Education teacher, Ms.

Halina Mayumi arrived. She then told her students to calm down, saying that police are guarding every

school in every prefecture, assuring them that all students will be safe. Then she introduced a new student,

a transfer student that is. All girls in 2-A were staring wide-eyed and blushing at the new student. He was

5'7 in height (or to be precise, he's 4 inches taller than Momoko), brown haired, Caucasian skinned, well

built and oozing with sex appeal. Class, this is Chakirozen Bradezuka; he's a transfer student who studied

in an exclusive school in an island near the Mediterranean Sea. "Ohayou Gosoimasu! My name is

Chakirozen. You may call me Chakiro or Charles. I'm pleased to meet you all." The students replied to his

greeting and welcomed him to their section. Ms. Mayumi then told Charles to pick a seat. Charles then

seated beside Momoko. The other girls began teasing their classmate with cooing sounds. The others

chanted "Hajime's gonna be jealous!" To her surprise, Momoko blushed furiously than last time, and this

time she couldn't control it. This is because Momoko herself was attracted to Charles. After their first class,

the entire 2-A began talking to Charles. Even Momoko herself began talking to him.

At lunchtime, Momoko and her three friends introduced Charles to Hajime and Leo. While Leo

was receptive, Hajime was felt something different about the new 2-A student. Nevertheless, he offered a

handshake. As they shook hands, Charles just smiled while Hajime felt somewhat cold all over his body.

Hajime felt something foreboding the moment he shook hands with Charles. He remained silent throughout

lunch while the rest were eating and chatting. As dismissal came, Charles offered Momoko a ride with him

in his car, which was an expensive Jaguar. Momoko was unsure at first but then Leo ask if he can ride

along with her. Charles obliges and Leo and Momoko took a ride with Charles and escorted them to their

houses. Hajime was left alone along with Momoko's three female friends. "Feeling jealous?" Asks Aya and

Fuko. "No!" was Hajime's reply, blushing furiously. Natsumi approaches Hajime and said, "Why were you

silent throughout lunch?". Hajime then told Natsumi about what he felt about Charles after shaking hands

with him. "Come on, your just imagining things." Says Natsumi. Wanting to change the subject, Hajime

offered to escort the three girls on their way home. They accepted, yet Aya and Fuko continued to tease

him. "Your doing this to get even at Momoko!" They giggled, causing their male friend to blush even

harder.

In a rooftop of an abandoned building, two mysterious figures were looking at the inside and

outside of the school grounds. One was wearing shades, blue shirt, bue pants, blue boots, and a black trench

coat. He has orange hair, and his appearance was that of an American. And he's sitting on a motorbike.

Standing behind him was another mysterious figure. He wears the same clothes, but minus the trench coat,

and shades. He carries a long chain wrapped over his chest. His face appears to be that of a burning skull.

And is also sitting over his motorbike. "Blaze…" Says the skull-faced biker. "I know. He's somewhere in

this area." Replied the American. "The best we can do is try to sense his energy draining ability when

consuming his victim." He added. "For the souls of the innocent girls, I will inflict vengeance on the

monster who hids in a face of a human!" Pleged the mysterious, skull-flaming figure (_clue_: They're

characters from an American comic book. You'll also find them in toys and TV animated series).

An hour later, Hajime was home only to be greeted by Satsuki and Keiichirou. Satsuki giggled at

first when Hajime told her about Momoko's new classmate. But became a bit serious when told about his

ominous feeling when he shook hands with Charles. At first she thought that Hajime was jealous at

Charles for being near Momoko, but then gave it a thought about Hajime's strange feeling about Charles,

especially when he told her about Charles coming from a school in an island near the Meditteranian Sea.

This made Satsuki a bit suspicious. Even though she wasn't good in knowing a foreign country's

geography, she wondered why he chose to study in Japan instead of nearby countries. Satsuki then advised

Hajime to look after Momoko while she will ask Leo to look into Charles' records and all the sorts (yeah,

she's asking Leo to investigate Charles' background, etc).

Momoko was finally home after being escorted by Charles. Her parents noticed it and began

asking her if she was dating. Momoko denied it, saying that he was a new classmate and was being gallant.

She later went to his room to rest. Her mind was in circles, thinking about her new classmate. Although

attracted, she couldn't just jump into conclusions. She has to know more about him first before entertaining

the thought of Charles courting her.

Leo, on the other hand received a phone call from Satsuki the moment he reached home courtesy

of Charles. He was somewhat torn in several pieces. One he was receptive of Charles for his kindness, then

when told about Hajime and Satsuki's mistrust on Charles, and then being asked of delving into Charles'

records. Leo told Satsuki that he'll need to think about it thoroughly. After putting down the phone, he

became very uneasy. "Why is Hajime like that? This isn't like him at all…". Then his eyes widen when a

thought hit him. "Hajime isn't thinking…"

To Be Continued…

Closing Song: Sexy Sexy by Cascade 

yuugure no kanata kara shinkirou

aitakute aitakute aenakute aenakute

anata YUUTOPIA

itsu no hi ka kono basho de deaeru no nara

I MISS YOU I MISS YOU

I NEED YOU I NEED YOU Sexy Sexy

nee? heya ni konai? NAISHO no HANASHI kikasete ageru

koyoi NORE nai nara TAKE AWAY shite mo dou shiyou mo nai ne

furachi na yoru ni kokoro mo nureta toki wa modosenai

COME BACK COME BACK COME BACK

jounetsu no kanata kara shinkirou

yurashite yurashite yurashite yurashite

kimochi koto PARADAISU

moe sakaru ano basho de deaeru nara

yurashite yurashite yurashite yurashite Sexy Sexy Dance

hoshi wa aozame hana wa midareru

YAMI no naka kara KIRAKIRA to utsushiteru no

karamitsuku yubisaki no shinkirou

jirashite jirashite jirashite jirashite

JIRIJIRI ikasete

itsu made mo kono atari de koi shiteru

I MISS YOU I MISS YOU I NEED YOU I NEED YOU

Sexy Sexy You

BABY BABY BABY BABY anata YUUTOPIA

jounetsu no kanata ni wa shinkirou

yurashite yurashite yurashite yurashite nando mo

yurashite yurashite yurashite yurashite KIRAKIRA to Sexy Sexy

Stay Tuned for Chapter 5**: Momoko Goes on a Date **

So what do you think? Again, please review. I won't mind the criticisms as long as it will help improve my

writing. But please, no flames and abusive comments. Again thanks for taking your time reading my first

Ghosts at School fanfic. This is also my first time in making a fanfic. So please don't judge me too harshly.

Also, many thanks to Rhapsodizing Riyoko and akai ladycuteluck for guiding me on how to make a new

category on the anime section of Thanks for your reply you two! I will keep on reading and

supporting your future fan fics. And please update your fics soon!

Chapter 4 is just the beginning, but wait until the next chapter and onwards, when the story gets a bit more

darker, and I mean DARKER, as there will be blood, violence, and a bit of a rape attempt. So please be

advised that this will have an M rating.

For lemon lovers, be patient. I just got started. The lemon part will happen mid-way along the story.

Because this also a love story as well. And if your wondering which chapter the lemon part will take place,

well, just wait and see. Like I said, this fic's has a story, so sit and relax. We'll get there soon. As the old

saying goes, "There's no such thing as a fanfic lemon without romance…" 

Also, when sending in your reviews, try guessing the clues that I gave. Think of it as a little fun game. Or

as a side trip, or…never mind. Good luck in guessing the clues! 


	5. Chapter 5

Gakkou no Kaidan

**Note**: First, in this chapter, this is where the violence and blood will commence, as well as...a

little…lemon, Yup, a lemon. But don't expect too much, 'coz this was just the start.

Second, once again, this will have an M rating, for, you already know. Of course this is where the action

starts.

Third, this chapter will be a bit longer. I know it's long, but it's very important to the plot.

And lastly, this chapter is partly based on a sleeper hit U. S. movie. You'll see what I mean once you read

them. Plus, a few revelations on who the attacker is would be will be revealed. So buckle up and enjoy.

Gakkou no Kaidan is owned by Aniplex and Fuji TV. I don't. Get it?

Opening Song: Grow Up by Hysteric Blue

**Chapter 5: Momoko Goes on a Date**

Three months have passed since Chakirozen Bradezuka (Charles for short) became the newest

addition to Class 2-A. And within four weeks he was the talk of junior high (A/N: Junior high refers to

first and second year students while senior high refers to third and fourth year students). From being the

heartthrob of junior high to being linked to Momoko, Charles remained calm and gentle. But there was

something that the girls and the rest of junior high that doesn't know about Charles. Such as, for instance,

one Saturday afternoon, he was alone walking by the park, when confronted by the jocks (Momoko

admirers). They asked him about the score between them. To the jocks' surprise, Charles arrogantly told

them that he is planning to court Momoko. Angered, they lynched him, only to end up falling to the ground.

This because Charles has a background in some UFC fighting techniques (such as Shoot fighting,

boxing), and looks down on them, saying that they are not worthy of being Momoko's admirers. The jocks

tried to get him again, only to be repulsed. Then Charles grabbed the throat of the jocks' leader pressing

his windpipe, causing him to have difficulty in breathing. Staring at them with cold eyes that resembles to

that of a wild cat, he told them that if they bother him again, he'll get even rougher. He then threw him at

his supporters, injuring some in the process. Demoralized, they fled. So afraid of him, the jocks never

bothered Charles again.

And in a span of two months, Charles and Momoko became a couple. This fact was soon relayed

to class 2-A. Hajime and Leo soon learned of this fact as well. Satsuki also learned of the news, thanks to

Momoko, who told her one night over the phone. Hajime had mixed feelings over the news. One part tells

him that he was happy for Momoko, while the other part of him felt somewhat sad, and a bit of jealousy.

He managed to stay in control and accepted the fact that Momoko has found someone she can truly trust

and love. Leo then ask Hajime if he was ok, since he suspected that his friend might have a crush on

Momoko. As always, Hajime denied it, saying that they're like siblings to one another. Yet, Hajime felt

like this matter has been bothering him. The fact that Charles is Momoko's lover, and the "cold feeling"

he felt when they first shook hands was too much for him to handle. He decided to watch over the couple

just to make sure that Momoko is in good hands, as well as to know Charles more, since he had some

omnious feeling surrounding him.

Seven months later (which is January), Momoko and Charles' relationship continued to go

stronger. Last Christmas, Momoko introduced her lover to her parents. At first her parents were skeptical

of Charles since he was a foreigner, but eventually accepted him. Then Momoko invited her G. A. S.

friends to her place as well. While everyone had a good time, Hajime chose to stay silent, stealing glances

at Charles to observe him. FLASHBACK Just before Christmas break, Hajime went to the boys' locker,

to see one of the jocks nursing a broken arm. Hajime then ask what happened. Reluctant at first, he told

Hajime his story. The jock member also told him that, a week later, at the same park, he saw Charles was

being "barked" by a mother cat and her three kittens, wielding a baseball bat with wires on it, brutally

killed a cat her three kittens. This, along with what he did to the other jocks, was enough reason to stay

away from him. He then ask Hajime to keep their discussion a secret, not to tell everyone about this, afraid

that Charles would do something horrible. Hajime gave his word and left the locker room, his thoughts

were full of worry END FLASHBACK. Hajime became very concerned over Momoko on what the jock

member told him of Charles' hidden behavior. But Hajime was hesitant to tell either Satsuki, Leo or

Momoko's friends about this, believing that they'll just tell him that he is jealous. Whenever Charles

approaches him, Hajime pretends to act friendly towards him. He hoped that Charles didn't notice his

suspicion. From Christmas throughout New Year, Hajime' thoughts were nothing but full of worry.

During the whole month of January, Momoko seldom hangs out with her friends since she and

Charles were dating. Leo became increasingly concerned over Hajime who was always silent. The same

goes for Momoko's three classmates, who also noticed his behavior. On the last week of January, as class

was dismissed, Hajime called Leo and Momoko's friends and summoned them over their "hangout",

which is the rooftop of Seirin High, there Hajime proposed and arranged a meeting. The meeting took

place at Hajime's house. Since his parents were not at home, Hajime felt a bit relieved. He did not want to

drag his parents on what would be appear to be a complicating situation. Finally, Hajime told his friends

about his suspicions on Charles, as well as learning about his hidden "shade", when he told them about

Charles assaulting a cat and her kittens without provocation. At first, the G. A. S. gang didn't believe him,

but, as Hajime become more emotionally unstable, decided to play along so that they wouldn't tempt him

to do something reckless. Two hours later Hajime's friends decided to go home. As they head home, Aya

asks her three friends about the discussion they had earlier. "You know, I had a feeling that Hajime might

be telling the truth. Do you think Charles isn't what we really think he is?" "Maybe. I know Hajime. He

wouldn't tell a lie without a good reason. I mean, since becoming a couple, Momoko no longer hang out

with us." Leo replied. "And attacking a cat and three kittens just because he was being barked?" Natsumi

butted in. "You know, something just went into my mind. We haven't been to Charles' home. We didn't

even met his parents yet." Says Fuko. This caused the four of them to "glow in the dark" upon realizing

this revelation. Leo looks worryingly at his friends and said, "He seemed to know about us, yet we don't

know much about him." "Tell you what, guys, I'll ask Momoko to come with us sometime. If ever she'll

won't make it, I'll ask her where she'll be going, but in an innocent way, so that she won't be tempted to

tell Charles why I asked. That way we'll know where they'll be going, and we can keep an eye on them."

Natsumi proposed. "We should let Hajime in on this as well." Leo added. They all agreed and headed

home. Later that night, Leo told Hajime their proposal and he agreed, but told Leo that Satsuki would

be part of their discussion, and stressed that they needed a plan on how to make Charles expose his real

self without compromising themselves.

On January 31, 2 pm. Charles was driving his Jaguar on Highway 56, he noticed through his side

mirror that a car was following him. Slowing down, he realized that it was Gendo Musashi, the vice

principal of Seirin High. Charles parked his car on the shoulder lane of the road while remaining seated.

Musashi got of his car and approached Charles. Both exchanged greetings, then Musashi began asking

him about his supposed background. At first Charles managed to answer them, but the vice principal fired

a barrage of questions as far as to where his home and last school he attended are located. Charles tried to

get out of his car, but Musashi slammed the door shut, injuring his arm in the process. Musashi then told

Charles that all his records and credentials are fabricated, and that his supposed home and school never

actually existed. Panicking, Charles' hands turned into paws and slashing the vice principal on his chest,

causing a deep cut and blood oozing out. Musashi staggered back due to pain and shock. Charles then

partially revealed his true form, his face changed from a human to that of a puma. Musashi stared wide-

eyed in horror at what he just saw, but didn't have time to run as Charles was all over him, biting and

scratching him. Charles uses his paws to scratch over Musashi's torso, ripping his clothes and skin, blood

splatter over as his claws reached down his exposing lungs and heart, eating and ripping it away. Charles'

fangs ripped through his neck, severing the bones from his head. Musashi was already dead the moment

Charles bit through his neck, yet Charles continued his fun. But then four house cats came out of nowhere

and began biting away on Charles. Although injured, he managed to kill his small attackers. Looking

back, he saw a police car coming. Charles realized that if he was caught, he might be questioned and his

supposed records and credentials would be exposed. And realizing that any alibi would be useless, he

decided to make his escape. Jumping to his car, he quickly started his engine and went foward. He then

pressed a button and his car plate changed letters and numbers just so to confuse his pursuer. The

patrolling policeman then noticed the dead principal and radioed for backup, while giving chase against

Charles. Since there was a gap in between distances, the patrolling officer failed to get a clear facial and

back view on the suspect, when Charles wrapped his face with a cloth. He then managed to get far,

enough to hid himself and his car behind a bush. The pursuing officer went ahead, not noticing that his

suspect was driving the other way. Charles then pressed a button and his car plate reverted back to its

original 3-letter and number.

By nightfall, Charles arrived home. He was still clutching his right forearm which was bleeding

from the vice principal's slamming the car door, in which his arm was caught. The moment he entered his house, which appeared to be a one-story, studio-type house located in the outskirts of a highway (or an

expressway, whichever you think), he was greeted by a woman who appeared to be in his mid-30's. "I was

wondering when you're coming back. So where is your date?" Ask the woman. "I'm sorry, mother, but I

didn't...". His alibi was interrupted when the woman began slapping him with both hands. "Are you

slacking off again! You know that there's little time left! We can't afford to waste any...". She stopped her

attack as she noticed the wound on his arm. "What happened?" She asked. "The vice principal somehow

found out. He even threatened to blow our cover. I had no choice but to kill him. I took care of that

problem, but four cats jumped on me out of nowhere, and I had to shake off the policeman! I can't show

myself to my victim looking like this!" Charles wailed. His mother then calmed down and cleaned his

wound with a wet cloth, while she sew and closed it by using a yellow sewing thread. Charles then told

her mother that by next week he'll bring Momoko here and said that all is prepared.

February 1, the evening news edition reported that the vice principal of Seirin High was found

dead on Highway 56. His body was shown by cameramen taking footage of the scene. And according to

reports, A suspect was seen fleeing the scene in a blue Jaguar, although his face was covered. Since

Charles had switch the license number of his car plate, he won't be suspected, and thus cannot be

questioned. Everyone at Seirin High were saddened by the death of Musashi. Charles called the principal

by cellphone, saying that he was sick. Hajime didn't buy it, though, and his suspicion towards Charles

strengthened. Even the G. A. S. gang began to suspect that Hajime was telling the truth, since Charles

was the only one absent from school.

A week later, Natsumi asks Momoko if she was available on Valentine's Day, saying that the

gang are going to the amusement park. Momoko declined the offer, saying that Charles is going to

introduce her to his mom. Natsumi "innocently" ask where Charles' home is, but Momoko told her that

she didn't know where, since its is going to be the first time that Charles will bring her to his home. As

Momoko left, Natsumi then tells her friends to come out of their hiding place. Everyone gathered in a

circle and began discussing about what to do next. Hajime suggested everyone to come to his home to

further discuss their plan. After 6 hours of discussion and careful planning, everything was set, and are

now putting their plan in motion.

February 14, Saturday. 9:15 am. Momoko was standing by the school gate. She was told by

Charles that he would pick her up here. Momoko was wearing a casual white polo, matching the color of

her skirt, which the hem reaches up to her knees, and shoes with white socks. 15 minutes later, Charles

arrived, wearing a black sleeveless tank top, black jeans and black rubber shoes. Charles looked so

alluring in this clothing that even other high school girls would fall for him. "Sorry for being late, my

love." Charles said. "It's alright." Smiles Momoko. As the couple are about to leave, Natsumi approached

and greeted them. She then brought out what appears to be a treasure chest with a lock. She then asks

Charles to open it, saying that she had a problem opening it. Charles obliges and tries to open it. With the

couple distracted, Hajime and Satsuki, carrying a basket with her, then sneaked into the compartment of

the car, making sure that they weren't seen. But made sure there was enough air for them to breathe. By

then, Charles succeeded in opening the chest. Natsumi, seeing that Hajime and Satsuki were safely inside

the compartment without being noticed, then thanked Charles for his "help", bided the couple goodbye.

As the couple left, Natsumi called Leo on her cell phone, saying that phase one of their plan was

completed. "I hope that what were doing was worth it. I mean, what if Hajime was wrong about Charles?

And what if everything we thought about this was wrong as well?" She asks Leo. "Let's hope for the best.

Besides, we all have our doubts. And were doing this for Momoko as well. It's worth finding out to see if

Charles is really what he is or not, and once we get to see the truth, we'll know what to expect." Was

Leo's closing remark.

The trip to Charles' home on a highway took almost an hour. Along the way the couple chatted

while cuddling each other but kept their eyes on the road. Inside the compartment, Hajime and Satsuki

were still laying down, keeping track on their surroundings to feel if the car stopped or not. Hajime held

on the hem of the compartment door to prevent it from bobbing up and down so that the couple won't

notice it. But when the car stopped, they realized that they reached their destination. Hajime then listened

carefully to any sound from the outside just to make sure that the couple were from the car. Realizing that

its safe to come out, He and Satsuki went outside the car, carefully following them. They also noticed that

several cats were standing outside Charles' house. Satsuki, seeing this remembered that she left the basket

inside the compartment, but Hajime told her that the compartment door was still partly opened, and

Satsuki felt relieved. Seeing that there's a slight hole by the window, they carefully hid themselves beside

it and listened carefully to the conversation inside between the couple and another woman. There they

realized that Charles was living alone with his mother. Although Satsuki hinted that they may have other

relatives living here despite Mrs. Bradezuka's claim that they were all living overseas. They then realized

that the couple were about to leave, and Hajime and Satsuki bolted towards the compartment and hid

themselves. There they felt that the couple had boarded the car and started the engine. The car then

started to move to another direction while hearing Mrs. Bradezuka's bidding goodbye to the couple.

Looking at his cell phone, he realized that it was 11:30 am. He couldn't send a text message to Leo as he

was instructed to keep track of the time. 15 minutes later, the car stopped, felt the couple leaving the car.

After making sure that their distance were a bit far away, they left the compartment and slowly followed

the couple, with Satsuki carrying the basket with her. It was then that she realized that they were in the

middle of the highway 69, and Satsuki became very worried on why Momoko had agreed to let Charles

took her to a place like this. Hajime also felt the same thing, and his suspicion over Charles intensified.

They then noticed that the couple went behind a bushy lot. Hiding behind the bushes, Hajime and Satsuki

saw the couple placing a long, white cloth, which resembles a small blanket, on the ground and then

prepared their picnic foods. After consuming their food (which took 10 minutes), the couple began

chatting and cuddling each other. There they talked about their future plans, such as college, finding

work and settling down. The couple then stood up, and Hajime and Satsuki were about to leave when the

couple stood up, only to realize that they were just cuddling again. The angle of view on the couple were a

bit difficult to see, with Charles slightly turned back, giving the 13-year olds a hard time to see Charles'

face, but were able to see Momoko's. Hajime and Satsuki then saw the couple kissed passionately. Satsuki

felt her heart beat rapidly, fearing that Charles might try and rape her. Hajime on the other hand, felt a

mixture of anger, jealousy and worry, at the same time prepared himself to lunged forward if the kiss

turns into a rape. The 13-year old teenagers' eyes widened as the next scene played. While they couldn't

see Charles' face, they saw Momoko's. Momoko's eyes widened a bit and appeared to be in a trance-like

state. Charles then gently took her hand and led her back to the picnic area. Momoko looked like she had

been hypnotized at the way she followed Charles. Then Charles kissed Momoko passionately again before

lowering himself, kneeling in front of her. Hajime and Satsuki looked shocked to the core as Charles

slowly lifted her skirt and removed her panties, and Momoko did not object. Hajime and Satsuki felt

tempted to stop this, but restrained themselves hoping that Momoko herself would put a stop to this. They

decided to sit back and wait. Charles kissed Momoko passionately while his hands traveled inside the back

of her polo, unhooking her bra, and then removed them while inside her polo. Charles then stared at her

chest. With the bra removed, he could see Momoko's breast through the fabric of her polo. Once again he

kissed Momoko while lowering her down the cloth-covered ground. He then gently parted her legs while

lifting her skirt up to her waist, exposing her womanhood, at the same time opening her polo. Charles

slowly kissed her on the lips, then trailed his lips down to her nipples while his hands slowly caressing her

thighs up to her pelvis. Momoko, despite being seemingly hypnotized, moaned softly. Satsuki felt her

whole body shaken at what she just saw. She couldn't believed that her best friend would consent to do

something like this. Hajime felt the same thing. He also began to wonder if watching her like this was the

right thing to do, but had to stay in case Charles did something bad to her. But his trail of thoughts were

interrupted when felt something tight in his pants. "Oh Shit!" Hajime muttered as he realized that his

penis grew hard. Since he was hidden behind the bushes, and with Satsuki watching the couple, Hajime

felt a bit relieved that his predicament won't be exposed. Still he had no choice but watch the next scene.

Charles' lips continued to play on Momoko's nipples, at the same time his fingers reached to her

womanhood, and began stroking her clitoris. Momoko moaned a bit louder, even though her eyes

remained open Despite being aroused, she remained under Charles' spell. His now wet fingers kept

circling her nub until he inserted a finger inside her vagina, stroking them. Momoko's hips started

to thrust upward. Charles looked up seeing her respond to his caress. Smirking, he inserted another finger

and slowly began moving them in a bicycle-like motion. This caused Momoko to thrust her hips upward

even more, while Charles watches her silently. Satsuki herself felt her body heated up but still managed to

keep her presence of mind. She was still debating herself whether to stop their "romance" or not. Hajime,

on the other hand was having difficulty trying to focus on the scene in front of them. Each time Momoko

thrusts her hips upward, his erection throbbed harder. But despite being aroused, his anger towards

Charles kept building up. His fists were clenching and his teeth gritted, seeing that Charles was treating

Momoko like a sex toy instead of treating her like a real woman. Eight minutes have passed and Charles

felt that in a few more minutes, Momoko would reach her orgasm, so he continued his ministrations while

he kissed her passionately. "You'll soon be mine, my little pretty…" He said as he put his lips over hers

while speeding up the motion of his fingers on her womanhood, causing her hips to buck up hard, while

making muffled sounds through the kiss. Hajime and Satsuki seemingly heard what Charles had said, yet

they weren't sure what to do next. Satsuki closed her eyes, unable to take more of this. She wanted to

interrupt their passionate scene but couldn't bring herself to, not sure if Momoko consented to this.

"Kami-Sama, please help us! Give us a sign that Momoko would wake up to all this!" she prayed. While

Charles kept kissing her, Momoko remained in a trance-like state, feeling nothing but pleasure all over

her body. Then a voice called inside her telling her to wake up, to make her realize what was going on. At

that moment Momoko blinked her eyes, having awaken from her hypnosis, realizing she was kissing

Charles and felt something was moving in and out of her womanhood.

Momoko makes a muffling sound just to get Charles to stop his activities. Charles stopped his kissing but

continued to fondle her vagina. "What's wrong, love?" He asks innocently. "Please, lets stop this. I'm not

ready for this." She pleaded even though her voice was gasping because in a few more minutes, she will be

reaching her "first time". "Very well then" He said. Hajime and Satsuki felt relieved that Momoko was

back to normal. Charles took his fingers away, but then suddenly,held both her hands with his left hand,

moving himself over the top of her body, and used his knees to keep her legs wide apart, making her

unable to move. "Getting you to reach you "first time" was a painless, yet, easy way." Charles growled

softly then said, " when you reached your "first time, then I'll absorb you, that way you won't feel pain."

Momoko's eyes widen in shock as she recalled the news she watched seven months ago, in which the

follow-up reports says that the corpse of the victims found in abandoned houses were still clad in their

school uniforms _except_ that they were not wearing their underwear, and there was no signs of rape.

Momoko tried to get loose, but Charles pinned her and began kissing her neck. Momoko realized that

Charles was raping her. Momoko cried to Charles to stop. He seemed to obliged but then put his lips over

hers. But instead of a kiss, she felt something was pulling her soul out of her body. Momoko tried to resist,

but Charles inserted his fingers and caresses her vagina in a quick motion. Despite her resisting, her body

was pinned under his body, and was beginning to weaken, as Charles was absorbing her soul while her

body was slowly reaching her "first time". Hajime and Satsuki noticed this and were ready to jump into

action. Then they noticed that as Charles moved his head away they saw what appeared to be a blue light

traveling between his lips and Momoko's. Instinct took over Hajime, realizing what was going on.

"Satsuki, call Leo and tell him to get help, and be prepared, 'coz I think its more than just a maniac were

about to face." Hajime growled. With determination, and his penis went back to normal, He jumped into

action, running towards Charles and kicked him in the gut. Hajime then kicked him on the chest and neck

for extra measure, causing Charles to lay on the ground. He then checked on Momoko, who was still in a

state of shock. "Momoko! Momoko! It's me, Hajime!" He held her arms and shook her a bit hard just to

wake up. It worked, bringing her back to reality. Tears flow down on her pretty face, began sobbing and

wrapped her arms around Hajime, feeling relieved. "He…he…" But Hajime cut her off, saying "Put on

your panties and everything else and run. I'll take care of "Mr. Heartthrob" here! ". But Charles got up,

smirking and said, "So the pipsqueak has a hidden desire for my meal!". This made Hajime more

concerned for Momoko, realizing that Charles was indeed the suspect, the one responsible for the killings

of over 80 high school girls all over the three prefectures. "I knew from the start that you shouldn't be

trusted! And I knew you were up to no good when you "hypnotized" Momoko into avoiding us! And now

you use Momoko as she was your sex toy and then kill her off! Now I'm going to make you PAY!"

Hajime screamed from the top of his lungs. He then charges forward, with Charles doing the same. But

Hajime, knowing what Charles was capable of, thanks to the information he got from a member of the

jocks, had a counter-attack of his own. Last summer, his dad installed a cable TV, and Hajime can watch

foreign shows like HBO and STAR Movies. But he also watches WWE shows like _RAW_ and _Smackdown!_.

And since watching the two shows, he has been carefully duplicating those moves (except for the high risk

maneuvers done by cruiserweight wrestlers) throughout summer. And now Hajime began applying those

knowledge on Charles. Momoko herself was surprised that, despite his fighting skills, Charles was taken

down by a boy smaller than him. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Charles then revealed his true

nature to him. His face and arms changed into that of a wild cat. Hajime, Momoko, and Satsuki, who was

hidden behind the bushes, and already relayed to Leo, Natsumi, Aya and Fuko their location, looked

shocked to the core at the sight they've witnessed. In his true form Charles managed to overpowered

Hajime, who fought back valiantly, and beat him up to a bloody pulp. Momoko, seeing how Hajime was

hurt yet kept on fighting, instinctively took a bottle of champagne and struck him on the back of his head.

It did managed to stop him from hurting Hajime, but not enough to stun him. Charles then slapped

Momoko on the face, then threw her around, landing hard. Her left face half-swollen, blood flowed down

on the nose and lips her chest throbbed in pain after the bad landing. Charles then proceeded to suck her

life energy from Momoko, only to be stopped by Hajime, who used a low blow. Charles kneeled in pain.

Hajime used all of his remaining strength and jab a piece of a broken part of the bottle and jammed it into

his left eye. Charles screamed in pain, yet he grabbed the boy by the neck, strangling him. Hajime

couldn't break free as Charles lifted him by the neck, strangling him, and couldn't find any leverage to

overpower him. At this point, a black cat pounced on Charles, releasing his hold on the boy. "Kaia!"

Hajime cried. Kaia was biting and scratching Charles at the back of his neck, near his spine. Hajime then

saw a kitchen knife inside the picnic basket He took it and stab Charles by the neck, then backed off. Kaia

did the same. Hajime then saw that the bite marks that Kaia had placed on Charles were "steaming", as if

it was a volcano. Using what's left of his stamina, he boarded his Jaguar and fled. Hajime went to

Momoko and checked if she was ok. Momoko was shocked at seeing Hajime walking towards her despite

being badly wounded by Charles. They stared at each other for about a minute, only to be interrupted by

Satsuki, who came out of the bushes, carrying Kaia. Satsuki was also shocked on seeing Hajime's state. At

this point, Leo, Natsumi, Aya, Fuko, and a dozen police men in three police cars arrived, followed by two

ambulances. Ms. Chizuru Orencia, Momoko's parents were also with them, having been informed by the

officer who received Leo's call. Momoko and her parents hugged each other as they cried. Momoko's

friends also hugged her at seeing her current state. As Leo looked at Hajime, his eyes tell him that

something was wrong. Then Hajime fell onto Leo, passing out. "Help! Hajime's fainted! We need some

help!" Leo cried. Paramedics then attended to the unconscious boy, giving him medical attention. They

then took him to the nearest hospital, taking Momoko along with them, since she has wounds on her face.

Meanwhile Satsuki went back to the police station along with her friends and her teacher, while

the rest of the police went on a manhunt to find Charles. Satsuki and her friends were now having a

bigger problem coming ahead. With Hajime and Momoko confined, Charles still on the loose, and how to

tell the police on how he killed the school girls through supernatural means, they'll have to pool their

resources on how to pull this one off.

To Be Continued

Kind of long, huh? But don't fret, as the story will reach its conclusion (for the first ghost, that is). And I

hope you enjoyed the brief lemon scene, since this was an integral part of the story. Don't worry, more

will come soon, and this time it will be between…I won't tell! You just have to wait and see. 

Anyway, please review! And no flame! Just friendly criticisms.

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 6: The Kidnapping!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gakkou no Kaidan

**Note**: In this chapter, things will get a little more bloodier. There will be more

violence and some action scenes. Plus, the two characters from a well known comics

will make an appearance from this chapter to Chapter 7.

Also, I stated in Chapter 3 that this fic would last up to Chapter 15. Well, there are

changes of plans. I'll be undergoing training in a call centre company in the

Philippines starting next week. Instead of continuing it, I'll end this fanfic up to

Chapter 7. But don't worry. I won't abandon it, 'coz I'll still continue to finish the

whole story, as I've yet to introduce the other two ghosts. In other words, I'm going to

make some revisions regarding the intro of the two ghosts and the romance between

Hajime and Momoko. (Kind of like sequels )

Meanwhile, after "The Ghost Hunt Continues" ends, I'm going to make a new fic that

will connect with this fic ("The Ghost Hunt Continues") and its sequels. And it's

going to be a T-Rated. Thank You.

**Chapter 6: The Kidnapping**

Three days have passed since incident at Highway 69. Momoko, despite what the

incident she went through, was able to overcome her trauma. She was given four more

days of confinement before she gets discharged from a hospital in Odaiba. Satsuki,

Leo, Aya, Fuko and Natsumi visited her in her room, telling them that the house

where Charles and his mom lived was abandoned, and the police continues their

pursuit. They told them that they answered all they could to the police about how

Charles killed his victim, although they made it appeared that he killed them by

locking them in a sealed room. Momoko understood that they couldn't tell them how

he killed them since they have no proof. Momoko and the others then went to

Hajime's room, where he is recuperating. Momoko was relieved that Hajime's

injuries weren't serious, and that in a week he will be discharged. She thanked him for

saving her from Charles and for risking his life for her. The others then started teasing

the two, Momoko told them to stop it, while Hajime blushed. Momoko's parents were

also there and thanked Hajime for his heroic act. Hajime's parents were there, looking

very concerned at what went through (At this time, both parents of Hajime and Momoko

were not aware of the Bradezukas' true nature since the gang did not tell them since they

knew that they wouldn't believe in such things as ghosts).

Meanwhile, at Charles' home, the police had just left the premises. They assumed that

they (Charles and his mom) had fled through his car several hours prior. They

searched the whole premises, came empty-handed. Unknown to them, Charles and his

mom had hidden themselves in their secret basement. When the police left, Charles

and his mom came out of hiding. Mrs. Bradezuka then notices that her son was

weakening, mainly because of his wounds and his hunger of life energy. "Please hold

on. You'll get well soon." She assured her son. She then gave a portion of her life

energy to Charles so he can last for, at least, two weeks. She then sets her plan in

action.

A week later, Things were back to normal for the gang, as they made their way to

school. Many of Momoko's schoolmates felt sympathy for her after learning of the

incident. And perhaps the biggest news that both junior and senior high students heard

was Hajime's bravery in dealing with Charles. Satsuki and the gang made it appear

that Charles used bladed weapons to take out Hajime, but Hajime somehow prevailed

and drove Charles away. This statement the gang made for the police was soon leaked

and the whole Seirin High students learned about the incident, and were impressed by

this. Even the "jocks" were amazed that a first year student was able to last that long

in dealing with Charles. And so the jocks decided not to bother Hajime again. In fact,

they came to respect him and now consider him their "friendly" rival. In fact some of the

jocks began to befriend Hajime, and even went as far as encouraging him to court

Momoko, much to Hajime's embarrassment. Leo heard of this and poke fun at his friend.

Momoko and her friends made their way to their classroom, and were greeted by her

class and batch mates. Hajime on the other hand, was greeted by a huge ovation from

his first year schoolmates. Cheers, praises and even howling sounds echoed

throughout the room. Hajime still has bandages wrapped around his forehead, and the

left side of his cheek was still taped with a band-aid. Hajime was taken aback by this,

yet he made his way to his seat. One of his classmates began teasing him that

"Momoko probably gave Hajime a kiss as a reward for saving her". Of course

Hajime blushed furiously, much to his classmates' delight. Leo just giggled over this

and decided to prepare his things. As class was dismissed, the gang decided to head

home. Momoko's friends and Leo went ahead while Hajime decided to escort

Momoko to her house. After that, he headed home.

Three days later, at around 8 pm,

Hajime was hiding over a tree, watching the Koigaburo residence from above. He had

a bad feeling that Charles might try and kidnap Momoko. He sent a text message to

the rest of the gang (through his cell phone) about what he is doing and that he will

text them again should something happen. One hour has passed and nothing bad

happened. Hajime was considering giving up his "spy game" routine for the night

should his watch reaches 10 o' clock. He knew that there is still a class tomorrow

(Friday), and he has to go home, but his concern over Momoko prevented him from

doing so. By 9:30 pm, Hajime noticed that a woman carrying a vase full of roses was

standing by the Koigaburo residence's door, and knocked. Hajime then recognized

her as Charles' mother. He then texted Leo on his cell phone and told him what was

taking place, and told him to alert the rest of the gang and to text the police, believing

that Charles was with her. He then turned his attention towards the Koigaburo

residence. Although it was not near enough, Hajime can at least hear the conversation,

as Mrs. Bradezuka introduced herself to Momoko's father. Mr. Koigaburo then

angrily told Mrs. Bradezuka that her son will never get near his daughter, and that

Charles is not worthy to be Momoko's boyfriend. Mrs. Bradezuka then smashed the

vase onto his head, knocking him unconscious. She then went inside the house.

Hajime was shocked to the core upon witnessing what transpired. He immediately got

down from the tree and checked on Momoko's father. He was alive, but his left

temple was bleeding and Hajime decided to use his handkerchief to wrap it around his

head, then moved his unconscious body to a safe place. He then proceeded to enter

the house. Once inside, he saw Mrs. Koigaburo slumped on the floor. He then came to

her side. He was relieved that she was still alive. She told Hajime that Mrs. Bradezuka

did this to her and is now looking for Momoko. Hajime took Mrs. Koigaburo to a

hidden place and told her not to make a sound. He also instructed her that "no matter

what happens, don't go after Mrs. Bradezuka." Hajime also told her that he would

rescue Momoko. He also told her that her husband is alive and he hid him near the

garage, so that Mrs. Bradezuka won't kill him should she find out that he was still

alive. Reluctantly, Mrs. Koigaburo agreed to Hajime's suggestion. Their discussion

was interrupted by the sound of a screaming girl. They realized that it was Momoko's

scream. Hajime then went towards the source of the scream. There he saw Charles'

mother, dragging Momoko by the hair. He decided to bid his time by hiding behind a

large vase. As the two women passed, Hajime "speared" her from behind, causing

Charles' mom to release her grip on Momoko. Momoko managed to run, but Mrs.

Koigaburo again grabbed her hair. Hajime managed to land a punch on her mouth,

causing her to bleed, but not enough to release her grip on Momoko. Charles' mom

then land a punch on Hajime's gut. She then threw him against a wall. Momoko was

terrified by this and tried to fight her way out, only to be punched by Mrs. Bradezuka

on her gut, weakening her. She then dragged Momoko away with her, not noticing

that Hajime was following her. Hajime, though hurt, tried not to make her notice him.

Looking back, he saw Momoko's mom, her face full of worry. Hajime nodded to his

head to Mrs. Koigaburo once, assuring her that Momoko will be saved. He then

slowly trailed the two women in front of him. As Hajime was getting near the two

women, he heard sirens blazing. He realized that three police have arrived on the

scene. There were at least 9 officers, three in each car. The police then told Mrs.

Bradezuka to release Momoko and turn herself in. Mrs. Bradezuka seemingly obliged,

placing Momoko over the front hood of the Jaguar. Then she suddenly attacked the

responding police officers. Despite firing their guns, Mrs. Bradezuka seemed to have

shown no ill-effects of the bullet wounds that struck her body. Hajime was shocked at

what he saw, and desperately tried to think of something to stop the woman from

taking Momoko. At that point, Kaia was running toward Hajime. At that moment,

Hajime recalled at how Kaia managed to weaken Charles. He also remembered about

the dozen cats that were standing outside Charles' house. Getting an idea, Hajime

reluctantly went inside the Jaguar's compartment, taking Kaia with him. After two

minutes, Hajime felt the Jaguar start moving. He then realized that there were no more

gunfire blaring. Hajime started to have mixed emotions, ranging from terror (feeling

scared, realizing that bullets couldn't stop Mrs. Bradezuka), to anger (became

infuriated that she was kidnapping Momoko just to feed her son), to determination

(his courage building up. Became determined to save Momoko). While driving,

Hajime texted to Leo about where they were heading. And even told him to bring an

entire army if needed. Hajime then stroke Kaia with his hands and said, "I know this

is too much for you to ask but, I need you to stop the Bradezukas while I get Momoko

to safety. And don't worry. You're not alone, and I'll make sure that you're going

home with us."

Back at Tokyo, at the scene where kidnapping took place, the G. A. S. gang saw

what's left of the carnage. They were a bit terrified as police carried off the bodies of

the fallen officers who first responded at the scene. They then approach an ambulance

where Momoko's mother was given medical attention. Satsuki assured to Mrs.

Koigaburo that her husband was OK (he was taken to a hospital), and that Hajime will

bring Momoko back. The gang then received Hajime's text. They read the text, only

to realized that Momoko was taken to Charles' house, and Hajime was right behind

them. They were also worried over what would happen to Momoko and Hajime. But

Satsuki assured to the gang that Kaia is with Hajime and that she is sure that they

would come back home safely. One of the police officers overheard the conversation

and offer to help them. At first they were hesitant because they couldn't tell him that

they're up against a ghost. But the officer told them that he overheard the gang talking

about ghosts, and that he is a Buddhist, and he believes in ghosts. The officer then

asks the gang to take him to where Charles is hiding so that he can call for back-up

when needed. The gang agreed and jumped into the police car, and the officer then

started the engine and headed to where the gang is leading him: To Charles' house,

and the officer stepped on the gas as they knew that time is running out.

Three houses away from the scene, two figures were standing behind the shadows,

overhearing everything what the officer and the six teenagers had discussed. The man

with shades and was wearing a black leather jacket, black pants, black boots and a

trench coat, started to load his shotgun. "It's time, G.R." He says. Behind him was

another figure, wearing the same outfit, but without shades and coat, just chains and a

flaming skull. "Yes, Blaze, it's time. Time for vengeance." Replied the mysterious

figure.

To Be Concluded…

The next chapter will be the last one. And there will be a lot of fighting. Hajime will

display his test of courage as he faces two ghosts in order to save his ladylove(?), and

will the gang make it there on time? And what about the two figures? What role do

they play and how will that help Hajime's case? What will happen after this? Will

they be a big help to Hajime and the gang?

Stay tuned for the final chapter: Showdown: Fall of the Sleepwalkers

All reviews are welcome, but flames are not.

And by the way, After completing my next fic (titled The Haunted Circus), I will

continue the sequel of this fic. Like I said, this fic is about Hajime and Momoko. And

I make sure to complete the entire fic for you Gakkou no Kaidan fans. Thank You.


	7. Chapter 7

Gakkou no Kaidan

Note: This will be the last chapter for this fanfic. But only for the first ghost. As I stated in Chapter 6, I will cut the whole story to 7 instead of 15, 'coz I'll be undergoing training in a call center. It will only take for a week. But then, I'll be so busy that I may run out of ideas on making future ideas in continuing this fic. But once my training is over, I may be hired in a few days or weeks. After that, and if I may get some spare time, I'll try to make up for lost time and try to complete the Ghost Hunt Continues story arc, as I will be making revisions on how I will introduce the other two ghosts.

In the meantime, I'm going to make some new storylines that will inter-connect with The Ghost Hunt Continues story arc. And that upcoming fanfic will be the starting point. You see, as I was wrapping up for this fic, I came across a Detective School Q-Detective Conan crossover on the Anime section, under the category Detective School Q, an idea came to my head. And two days later, while I was cleaning my closet, I saw my old Batman comics, all dated in 1996. There I read the story of Batman and Deadman traveling to Peru to stop some mercenaries from killing inhabitants of Machu Pichu and stealing their treasures (under the three part story called The Deadman Connection). Since Deadman (aka Boston Brand) is a ghost, and his background came from a circus, I was inspired to come up with a new story to write. And that in turn made me decided to make this upcoming fic. The upcoming fic will be titled The Haunted Circus. And it will be a T-rated fic...

Until then, read this fic, as this will be the conclusion. But it won't stop there. 'Coz the romance between Hajime and Momoko have yet to be materialized. And I'm still coming up with ideas on what type of ghosts I'm using in my future fics.

And by the way, since this is the last chapter, I'm going to include a brief, but very important part of the story, lemon scene. Hey, this one's not too explicit, but it's a very integral part of the story. I know, I know, Momoko gets semi-laid against her will, but at least her knight in shining armor's there to save her…J

Thus that, and other elements, such as blood and violence, are enough reasons to mark this fic an M rated.

Disclaimer: Gakkou no Kaidan is owned by both Aniplex and Fuji Television. Ghost Rider and others characters are owned by Marvel Comics. Characters from Yu Yu Hakusho are owned by their respective owners.

Chapter 7: Showdown: Fall of the Sleepwalkers

Momoko slowly regained consciousness after being hit on her gut by Mrs. Bradezuka. She then realized that she was inside the Jaguar, on the passenger seat, and the car was moving at bit fast. Looking at the driver's seat, she was terrified at the sight of who was driving: Charles' mother! But before she could react, she was hit again on her gut by the driver's elbow, causing her to lose conscious. Mrs. Bradezuka smirked and proceeded to heading home.

A bit far behind the Jaguar, a police car was trailing them, but far enough not to be noticed. A police officer was driving and is accompanied by Momoko's friends. Hajime and the gang agreed to let the officer go with them since they needed someone hold back the kidnappers while they get Momoko to safety. Hajime also suggested to the officer to turn off the siren so that they won't cause Mrs. Bradezuka to go on a wild goose chase, and instead they would go straight to where they believe they will go: the Bradezuka "residence". The gang was also relieved that they met someone who believes in ghosts, since nobody seen a ghost, it be useless to tell someone that a killer was really a ghost. The gang was also surprised when the officer told them that he was a Buddhist. And the officer was somewhat shocked that his findings that indeed confirmed. The gang told him that the victims were killed in a supernatural way, in which the officer suspected months earlier. And the officer became determined to stop the Bradezukas no matter what.

When Satsuki told the officer that they're near the house, the officer stopped just a few kilometers from their intended destination, reasoning that they have to approach their targets stealthily. The gang understood this and started to follow the officer and sneaked their way through the house, taking Kaia with them. Hiding behind the bushes, they saw Mrs. Bradezuka dragging a screaming and resisting Momoko, who just awoken from her "slumber", inside the house, killing a few cats who tried to assault her. Just before entering the house, Mrs. Bradezuka slapped Momoko, stunning her momentarily. Leo and the officer had to restrain and silence Hajime from screaming and assaulting angrily at the woman who dragged Momoko inside the house. The officer reminded Hajime on the plan they had agreed on. They then sneaked through the side of the house, peeking at the window where there was a small hole. There they can hear voices of the people inside, but not noticing that they were being watched by two figures lurking behind the bushes. "Those kids don't know what they're getting into", says the man loading his shut gun. "You cannot blame them, Blaze. Their friend's life is at stake. And I feel a presence is accompanying them." Replied the other figure. "Who, a ghost?" asks the man. "Yes" was the other figure's reply.

Going back to our heroes (you know whom I'm referring to J), the gang can hear what the discussion was all about. They then peeked at the window, seeing Mrs. Bradezuka tying up Momoko. As Momoko regained consciousness, she realized where she was. She tried to resist, but realized that she was already being tied up. Mrs. Bradezuka then told Momoko that it's useless to struggle. Mrs. Bradezuka began to tell Momoko that she and her son were the last surviving race of their clan. They told her that their clan was huge, but their numbers were dwindling because of an ancient curse cast upon them several generations ago, in which they will die by being assaulted by cats of any kind. But told them that they didn't care anymore as they enjoyed their newfound freedom. They told Momoko that they had to absorb life energies of virgin women in order to sustain themselves. And in doing so, they could live indefinitely, like immortals, as long as they periodically absorbed the victims' life energies. She then looked at Charles, who was now in a coma-like state, due to the wounds inflicted by Hajime and Kaia, and his hunger from life energies. And then she told Momoko that "you're her latest meal, and after that, Charles' health will be fully restored", and he will continue to seek out new victims for them to continue sustaining themselves. Momoko realized the situation she was into and started to run away from them, but Mrs. Bradezuka , but Mrs. Bradezuka grabbed her by the hair. She then hurled her against the side of the sofa, brusing her left temple. Outside the house, the officer repeatedly told Hajime to calm down, seeing him gritting his teeth and clenching his fist. The rest of the gang also felt angered by what they saw, but then they told themselves (mentally) and Hajime to stay cool and wait for the right time. Inside, the house, Mrs. Bradezuka used her psychic powers to animate the now comatose body of Charles. In the process, Charles body reverted back to his true form. Momoko looked terrified, while the officer and Momoko's friends looked shock to the core at what they've witnessed. The officer then told the gang to stay and wait while he goes back to his police car to radio for back-up. Back inside the house, Mrs. Bradezuka then motions Charles' body to grab Momoko and pin her to the sofa. While Charles held her upper body, Mrs. Bradezuka held Momoko's legs and parted them. She lifted her skirt and removed her panties, leaving her naked from the waist down. Momoko tried to kick her way out, but Charles' mom grabbed a straw rope and tied her ankles against the separate edges of the sofa, keeping her legs apart, exposing her womanhood for Mrs. Bradezuka to see. Momoko pleaded to them to stop, but Mrs. Bradezuka just laughed and began to fondle Momoko's privates with her fingers. She started by stroking Momoko's clitoris in a circular motion. Then she followed with a finger, stroking the girls' vagina in and out. She inserted another finger and did the same tactic. Mrs. Bradezuka noticed that the girl's organ was responding to her ministrations, as fluids were gushing out. With her body pinned and her legs tied apart, Momoko was unable to move. And despite her body responding to pleasure, she was terrified at what was going to happen next. Momoko began to pray silently that someone would help her and stop these monsters from killing her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a wet object touching her womanhood. Looking down, she realized that Charles' mom was lapping her womanhood with her tongue. "No!" Momoko screamed. But despite her objections and her presence of mind, Momoko's body reacted, gyrating her hips as pleasure surged her body. Charles' mom, seeing this, maximized her efforts, lapping the girl's womanhood even more. Mrs. Bradezuka then inserted a finger inside Momoko's womanhood and fondled her inside out, while another finger was rubbing her clitoris. With Mrs. Bradezuka's tongue and fingers working on Momoko's vagina, this cause an effect on Momoko body, causing her to bucked her hips upward involuntarily, while she opened her mouth wide open, moaning loudly. Mrs. Bradezuka continued her ministrations, as Momoko was starting to lose the struggle, as her body was just a few minutes away from reaching her first orgasm. At that point, Charles put his lips a few inches from Momoko's, and began absorbing her life energy. Momoko then realized what was happening and started to struggle herself, but was unable to resist since her hands were tied up behind her back and her legs were tied at the edge of the sofa, while Charles' mom was molesting her. Outside the house, Hajime had seen enough. He angrily told the gang that they can't wait anymore and should go inside, while Momoko's friends looked shocked at seeing the true form of Charles for the first time. The gang was reluctant to go inside because the officer hasn't come back yet. But their argument was interrupted by a familiar voice. "You fools don't get it do you!" The voice came from Kaia. It was Amanojako! He has once again taken possession of Kaia's body. Again, Momoko's friends looked surprised at seeing a cat talked. "Momoko's in danger and still you insisted in waiting for that policeman to come back? Hajime is right! If you don't move now, Momoko will already be dead by the time that cop comes back!" Amanojako pointed out. "Tell you what, I'll keep those Sleepwalkers at bay while you get Momoko out." He suggested, then smash his way through the window, and began attacking Charles. Charles' mom stopped her activities as she noticed her son's behavior. But before she can reach her and grab Amanojako, the door burst open, and the G. A. S. gang came in. Hajime went towards Mrs. Bradezuka and sprayed her with the fire extinguisher, while Leo, Satsuki, Keiichirou and Momoko's friends freed Momoko from her bonds, gave her her underwear and went outside, only to realized that Hajime and Amanojako were still behind them, fighting the Bradezukas. Charles tried to get Amanojako off him but was unable to, since Amanojako was moving too fast. As for Charles' mom, she managed to get past the extinguisher's "ammo", and grabbed Hajime by the neck. Hajime then instinctively dropped the heavy extingusher on her foot, hurting her and releasing her grip on Hajime. He then whacked Mrs. Bradezuka on the head with the extinguisher, the used the nozzle of the extinguisher as a weapon like a battering ram and jabbed it onto her face. As Charles' mom staggered, Hajime used a spear, bringing her down, then proceeded to punch her squarely on her face, his face filled with anger, and was berating her for all the bad things they've done to their victims. It was then that several more cats joined the fray and helped Amanojako taking out Charles. Charles was weakening from the cats' assaults but managed to throw them aside. It was then that the officer came back, fired his shotgun and the bullet hit Charles on the head, killing him. Seeing this, Charles' mom threw Hajime towards the wall, and jabbed her hand, which turned into cat-like claws, through the officer's chest, piercing his heart and lungs, killing him. She then went to Charles, only to realize that he too was dead. "You killed my son, my only son!" She screamed. "Then why don't you join him!" screamed an angrier Hajime as he stabbed her with a long kitchen knife on her back, temporarily disabling her. He then joined the rest of the gang and headed outside. As they reached outdoors, Hajime slowed down a bit as his back was still sore from being hurled against the wall. Momoko approached Hajime and checked on him. Hajime, even though he was blushing, assured to her that he was ok. Amanojako then approached the two teenagers. "You should thank him the most. If not for him, your friends would have arrived a bit too late if they still wait for that officer to come back." Momoko then turned to Hajime and gave him a kiss on his cheek. The gang, including Amanojako, laughed to their hearts' contents at what they were seeing. Hajime's face went deep red because of this. But their fun was interrupted when Charles' mom grabbed Hajime by his hair and hurled him again against the police car's window, busting him open, his left temple was dripping with blood. Leo tackled the attacker from behind, only to be punched on his gut and got kicked away. Momoko's friends then held her, but were thrown aside. As Charles' mom approaches Momoko, a dozen more housecats arrived to help Momoko and assaulted Charles' mom. Charles'mom was weakening as a result of the attack, but managed to fend them off. Then the cats slowly backed away, as a man riding a motorcycle blocked her path, then fired his shotgun at her, causing her to stagger back. "Ghost Rider! Now!" says the man. At that point, another figure showed up. The gang looked surprised at what they saw. The figure was riding in what appears to be a flaming motorcycle. The figure's face resembles that of a skull, and it was aflame. "Well, well. If it isn't the Ghost Rider. Traveling in Japan when his home turf was in North America." Sneered Amanojacko. The Ghost Rider grabbed Charles' mom by the neck, and used his hellfire to finish her off. As her body was burning, She made one last look at the gang and screamed at them before expiring. "You killed my son, my only son!". After that, Charles mom was burned to ashes. Ghost Rider then looked at Amanojako. "So, you have been reawakened.". "Yeah, I was given permission by Koenma to comeback here because I have a job." Amanojako replied. "And what job could that be?" Ghost Rider ask. "Before being laid to rest, I was sure that all ghosts that these kids faced were laid to rest as well, but then Koenma summoned me. He told me that two more ghosts were still on the loose in Japan. And to make me really puked up, His "Spirit Detectives" were assigned to another case, and instead asked me to baby-sit these guys!", pointing to the gang. "However," Amanojako continues, "If I stay and protect these kids, and find these two ghosts, I be given a special reward, and that includes a special pardon from the Spirit World Council. And that's why I'm here. And as much as I hate to admit, I feel somewhat attached to these kids. And to make things more interested, I see a lot of changes in them." Amanojako smirked as Keiichirou hugged the cat. "By the way, these cats attacked the Bradezukas, right? Actually, these are the souls of the 80 female high school students that Charles killed. Since their death was a bit perverted but unjustifiable, they took possessions of the house cats' bodies in order to keep an eye on the Bradezukas and make their moves. Oh, yeah, the entire Bradezuka clan is now no more since the two you killed are the last surviving members." Amanojako said, then he looked at Momoko as she put on her underwear. "Hey, watch your eyes!" says Hajime, holding his left temple with a handkerchief as he is covering his wounds, seemingly recovered from being hurled by Mrs. Bradezuka. "Ooohhh, are you jealous? Didn't you enjoyed that tender scene that you watched a few weeks ago?" teased Amanojako. Hajime blushed furiously and grabbed the cat and shaking him sideways, dropping the cloth that was covering his head. The rest of the gang laughed, at the same time, separated Hajime and the cat, while the two motorcycle-riding men prepares to depart from the scene. "Make sure that you do not break your code of honor. Perform your job well if you wished to be pardoned for your past crimes." Says the Ghost Rider. Amanojako replied and assured to the Ghost Rider that he will protect the kids. "Let's go Johnny Blaze. Our work is done here!" Says the Ghost Rider, and both men departed. As the gang was about to leave, the spirits of Charles and his mother,in her true form, appeared, grabbed Hajime and Momoko by their necks and began to strangle them. Satsuki, then enchanted the words and soon the two ghosts were laid to rest, their spirits were automatically sent to the Spirit World, were their captors are awaiting their arrivals and upcoming trial. Hajime and the rest were able to compose themselves, and soon the rest of the police arrived, followed by three ambulances. After a few minutes passed the officers concluded that Charles was dead from bite wounds, and a shot gun blast to the head, although they were puzzled as to how Charles mom was burned to death even though there were no signs of burning fuel, nor any signs of explosion. Hajime was taken to the hospital so that his wounds can be treated. The body of the officer who accompanied the G. A. S . was taken to the morgue for autopsy. The rest of the gang went to the hospital where Hajime and Momoko's dad were confined. They then went home and told their parents why they were out the whole night. Their parents were also surprised when told that the killings were solved.

Monday, first week of March. The gang reported for school. They were not aware that word got out that Charles was dead, as well as that Charles was a fake student and implicated in the recent murders. A soon as the gang entered their respective sections, they were greeted by a barrage of inquiries from their classmates,. Momoko's classmates were asking her how she was able to escape, who rescued her, and if Charles was really a fraud. At the first year section, Hajime was being surrounded by his classmates and batch mates inside the classroom, asking him if he was the one who saved Momoko. Hajime couldn't answer the question, knowing that they'll make a big fuss over it. But one of his batch mates somehow acquired the information and confirmed it to his batch mates, and soon Hajime's room was echoed with a chorus of "Hajime loves Momoko!". Hajime had no choice but to ignore the taunt, even though he was blushing. The gang continued their schooling for the whole month. During this time, Momoko had recurring dreams of being assaulted by both the Bradezuka's every night. Even though she was finally safe, she cried silently as she was a bit traumatized from what happened. Unexpectedly her cell phone was ringing. Wiping her tears, she answered it, only to be surprised that it was Hajime who was calling. "Hi Momoko, just…want to check if you're ok." Momoko smiled and assured to her that she was fine. But told him to call over the telephone so they can continue their conversation. 20 seconds later, Hajime called over the phone, and the two teenagers were chatting. Hajime told Momoko that he had a feeling the she was having a bad dream, and that he decided to check on her. Momoko was touched by this, and told Hajime that she was all right. They then decided to hang up, so they can get some sleep. But putting down the phone, Hajime ask Momoko if she would like to go to the beach, saying that this will help her forget about the incident. Momoko thought about it, and agreed.

A months later, which is the first week of April. It was summer vacation, and the G. A. S. gang went to a local beach resort to go swimming, and were having fun, and at the same time to get themselves de-stressed after what have happened. Momoko then told her three classmates about Amanojako and the old school building at their old elementary school, as well as the ghosts they encounterd in the past. Aya, Fuko and Natsumi were inspired by their classmate's story and became closer friends to Momoko. Momoko then told the rest of the gang that her three classmates will be inducted to their group. Satsuki, Leo, Hajime and Keiichirou agreed and Momoko's classmates are now official members of the Ghost at School group. The gang went to the water, swimming and playing, while Hajime stayed behind with Keiichirou, stealing glances at Momoko, while building a sand castle. The girls were all wearing two-piece bikinis. Hajime looked at his female friends. Sure they're beautiful, but it was Momoko who took his attention. Looking at her from head to toe, Hajime was awestruck by her beauty and sexiness. He waved at her as Momoko waved at him, urging him to join them at the water. "I see you laid your eyes on her, huh?" Amanojako spoke. "She just a friend." Hajime rebutted, as he joined the gang on the water. They all have fun through out the day. By 4:30 pm, they packed their things and are ready to go, but stopped as they noticed Amanojako , who seems to be talking to himself. They slowly approached him and heard portions of his words. "…are you sure? ..Ok, I keep a close eye on them. …why didn't you tell me before?…Ok, ok. …Yeah thanks." Amanojako then looked at the gang, all eyes are on him. "Ok, sit down. I got something to tell. And Hajime and Momoko, listen carefully." Amanojako instructed. "This better be good. And hopefully this isn't about the Bradezukas. We just nailed those two assholes who tried to molest Momoko." Hajime spatted. "Too bad for you kid, because this is about the two ghosts I metioned before. And you better believe me if I tell you that you and Momoko are the targets!" Amanojako replied. The gang became speechless about what they just heard. Amanojako then decided to tell them the rest of the story. He told them that he was talking to an old friend in the spirit world, who was also an informer. The ghost told Amanojako telepathically that during the gang's time at the elementary school two ghosts have escaped from the spirit world. One is male and the other is female. The informer, who was also a convict, overheard some of the two ghosts' conversation before making their escape. The male ghost said something about possessing a body so he can have fun with a girl whom he describes as violet haired and pretty faced. The female ghost then said about possessing the body of a girl so she can meet a boy whose tan-skinned and good looking. Then the ghosts disappeared in thin air. At first, the informer ignored their escape. But after a few months to one year, he decided to tell King Enma about what happened. Enma in turn told Koenma and ordered him to find out what kind of ghosts they were and where they can be hiding. As for the informer, he was given the option to get a special pardon if he helps Amanojako to locate the two ghosts. He agreed and was re-awakened. But unlike Amanojako, the informer now possesses a human body, and although he is an adult, his body height is that of a small, having a height of 4'8. Using his resources, he discovered that the descriptions of their intended targets the ghosts were discussing about seemed to have matched that of Hajime and Momoko. He then telepathically informed Amanojako of this development, then went on to get more leads. The gang was shocked at hearing this and decided to be more vigilant should these two ghosts appear in front of them. Satsuki then opened the diary she used when the ghosts were still at large. But to her surprise, the diary was still a blank. Even Amanojako was surprised. He then realized that his job to watch over the gang won't be so easy. "Ah, well, at least it's better to watch them instead of goofing off." He thought. The after this, the gang decided to depart.. By nightfall, everyone was already home. Satsuki was about to enter their house when she noticed that Hajime was staring at the sky. She approached him ask if there's something wrong. Hajime told Satsuki that he had a bad feeling about this. He told her that Momoko was once again a target. He even told Satsuki that he was surprised that even he was on the "hit list". But Satsuki smiled and said, "Hey, we've been through a lot, and we survived. Even Momoko was saved. If we survived from the school and Charles, I'm sure we can overcome this one." Hajime smiled and thanked Satsuki. The two friends then entered their separate houses, preparing for bed.

That's all for now, folks. But it's not yet the end. For this fic will continue on The Haunted Circus fic. And after that fic is completed, I'll resume writing the sequels The Ghost Hunt Continues. Feel free to send in your reviews, as long as it came from your honest views. Thanks. 


End file.
